


The Mersey

by Gemenied



Series: Blue Skies [7]
Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Female Friendship, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemenied/pseuds/Gemenied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'cross the Mersey</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mersey

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: a picture of a derelict public swimming pool

**The Mersey**

They leave the car slowly, somewhat wary of the things ahead. It's par de course in their line of work to see the most desolate places in Greater London. Derelict, ruined, broken down. Still, this is slightly different from many others and it takes a while until they find their spot.

"When I was a child," Grace says with a smile of fond memories, "we always went to the lido by the Mersey. Barely had a penny for admittance, but somehow we always got in."

"And you're alive?" Eve throws back in disbelief. "The Mersey was even more polluted than the Thames and that seems hardly possible. It's not a river, it's a cauldron of all known chemicals."

Grace shakes her head as she hands over a vial to the scientist. "What did we know about environment and nature protection, clean water and such things? When you're twelve, all that matters is that it's hot and there's a river bank where all your friends gather to cool off."

"And show off, I'm sure," Eve replies with a smile of her own.

The psychologist blushes a little, but in the end chuckles. "Yes, there was that too."

"Happy memories?"

"Yes." Grace stares into the distance for a moment, no doubt having images of those old and carefree days playing before her inner eye. "Very happy."

It's just the two of them here today, Eve and Grace, collecting further traces - of blood, of debris, of plants - to analyze and present at the team meeting in the morning.

The scenery of the old public pool is slightly depressing, but the profiler remembers and scientist imagines better times and that works just as well.


End file.
